A system that links a mobile device with a vehicle on-board unit has been proposed as an information service system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 2010-250376. In the information service system, a display mode to be displayed on a display part of a vehicle on-board unit is specified previously, a mobile device acquires content data and converts the acquired content data into the previously specified display mode, and the vehicle on-board unit displays the converted content data on its display part. This arrangement is advantageous in that the vehicle on-board unit does not have to have the same on-board browser as the mobile device.
The mobile device such as mobile phone can be used with various application software products (hereinafter referred to, for brevity, as “applications”), however, for some sort of applications, execution is not desirable while the vehicle is moving or in motion.